


The beginning of something new

by Scarletbat



Series: Two broken birds. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, OCC Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bold= Damian speaking during his story<br/>Flames are welcome as long as they offer creative criticism.<br/>Comment and kudos if you like.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bold= Damian speaking during his story  
> Flames are welcome as long as they offer creative criticism.  
> Comment and kudos if you like.

Damian was angry. Angry because once again Bruce failed to believe him.

Grappling to another water tower Damian tried to hold back tears. 

 

'Tears are weak mother would be ashamed.' He thought upset.   
He didn't know where be was going but all he knew is he had to get away. Damian swung across another building but kicked somebody making them fall with an out of breath   
"ooph" climbing down Damian ran over to the person to find that it was the one and only Red Hood. 

 

"TT it's just you Todd." Damian said with a roll of his eyes. 

 

"Well the feeling is mutual Demon brat." Jason said dusting himself off. 

 

"Anyway what are you doing here? Pretty sure patrol ended an hour ago." 

 

"Tt got in a fight with F-Bruce." Damian answered scowling.

 

"Bruce what happened to father?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow. 

 

"He treats me as less of a son and more as a soldier to him and assumes anything I say is a lie. So when he treats me like a son I'll call him father until then I don't have one." Damian said coldly 

 

"Damn that bad?" Jason asked pulling out a cigarette. 

 

"Yes and do you have to smoke that disease in a tube here?" 

 

"It's a free fucking country brat." "Stop calling me that!" Damian snapped suddenly.

 

"What the hell Damian! What's wrong with you?" Jason asked lowering his gun.

 

"That's what Bruce called me." Damian hissed growling 'He wouldn't would he?' Jason thought they sat in silence until Jason's curiosity got the best of him.

 

"What exactly happened?" Damian sighed and began. It started before patrol Drake was screeching about a missing grappling hook or something

"Where is it you little Demon!" I was drawing a picture of Alfred the cat and I was annoyed that I was interrupted 

 

"Drake what do you want?" 

 

"Give me my grappling hook!" 

 

"I do not have it." I told him but he didn't believe me. 

 

"Give it back Damian!" He snatched my book from me and tbe page tore that's when I got angry

 

"I DO NOT HAVE IT!" 

 

"Yes you do you little brat! Bruce!" 

 

"Real mature Drake." 

 

"What's the problem?" father entered he looked angry already. 

 

"Drake is accusing me of stealing from him." 

 

"Because he did it!" 

 

"No I didn't!”

 

"Damian! Return Tim's grappling hook!" 

 

"I DO NOT HAVE IT!" He searched my room in the process broke some of my art supplies but what angered me the most was he broke a picture of mother in the end I was right I didn't have it. Drake stupidly forgot it was in the cave. Then on patrol this is the worst part

 

"it was an accident father" The man had slipped he wasn't supposed to die.   
"Damian you killed him"

 

"I reached out for him!"

 

"I saw you push him!" "But fathe-" 

 

"Shut up you are a little brat a monster!" Even Drake looked surprised I couldn't handle it I didn't go back to the cave I ran and ran and now I'm here.

 

"He called me a monster. Am I a monster Todd?" Tears welled up in Damian's eyes 

 

"No you aren't Bruce was way out of line." 

 

"I don't want to go back there." Damian said 

 

"And you don't have to," Jason began 

 

"You can come stay with me for the time being I'll curse Bruce out later." 

 

"Why are you being so nice to me Todd?" 

 

"Because I know what it's like to be called a monster to be blamed. Now come in it's cold as fuck out here."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason and Damian reached the safehouse and needless to say Damian was not pleased. Pizza boxes ,bandages, and bullets were strewn across the floor clothes were stuck to lights and Damian was pretty sure he saw a pair of woman's underwear under the table. "Todd how can you live in such conditions its sickening." Damian said nose scrunched. "Well sorry Little prince its not the manor but unlike you some of us don't have an Alfred." Jason said kicking a box and sitting down. "TT you dont need Pennyworth to stay clean Todd and what is that rrevolting smell" "Oh that's gluporfd I'm watching him for Starfire." "The alien harlot?" Damian asked scowling. "OK one she's not a harlot and two have you guys met?"  "Yes she kept asking Harper if he wanted to have sex the last time we met." "Yep that's kori but its good sex." Jason said dreamily.  "Speaking of gluporfd feeding time boy or girl? Alien thing." Jason said pulling out a ball of a weird glowing slimy substance which Damian quickly scrunched his nose up at. "What in the bloody hell is that?" Damian hissed raising a batarang. "Its gluporfd's food." Putting it to what Damian could guess was its mouth. "Well it's revolting and where am I sleeping?" He grumbled "We're both confident in our bodies so we're going to share the bed." Damian was about to protest but a yawn got in the way "Now not to be rude but take off your clothes." Damian nearly choked. "Todd Why in the hell-" Damian began but Jason stopped him "Relax I'll get you a T-shirt and boxers but you stink little D." 

After a 15-minute shower Damian walked to Jason's room to hear him on the phone "What in the hell were you thinking Bruce! Calling him a monster!" "No it becomes my fucking business when the kid cries like he never has in his life!" "No I will not bring him back Bruce that's his decision not yours!"  "Go fuck yourself oh and that goes for golden boy and replacement too." And Jason hit the end button. Hard. "Gets on my fucking nnerve!" Jason growled and pulled out a box of cigarettes and walked to the door and was shocked to see Damian. "Hey little prince I didn't hear the shower stop. Um how much did you hear?" "Enough. now I was promised clothing." "Oh um the dresser they're a bit big for you hope you dont mind." And Jason walked out taking his cigarettes with him. 

Jason needed to shoot something. The conversation with Bruce took a toll on him.

25 minutes ago

Jason was fuming if all the shit Bruce could do. Jason picked up his phone and dialed Bruce "Hello master Jason." "Hey Alfie can I speak to Bruce?" "Why yes you can." And the British accent of Alfred was replaced with the deep voice of Bruce. What is it Jason we're in the middle of looking for- "Damian yeah I know and What in the hell were you thinking Bruce! Calling him a monster!" That's none of your business! Bruce yelled "No it becomes my fucking business when the kid cries like he never has in his life!" "Jason if he is with you bring him back!" "No I will not bring him back Bruce that's his decision not yours!" He is my s-" "Go fuck yourself oh and that goes for golden boy and replacement too!" and he hung up

Now

An arrow flashed by Jason piercing his cigarette to a nearby wall and Jason grabbed his gun and shot. "Woah Jaybird that anyway to treat your team?" It was Roy fucking Harper and Starfire "Oh its just you guys." Jason said lighting another cigarette. "Yeah your roommates." "Uh I never agreed to that. You guys just put your shit in my safehouse." he said taking a drag. "Where is gluporfd?" Starfire asked looking for her pet. "At the safehouse." Jason answered "Then there we shall go." Starfire declared grabbing the two and flying off.

Damian had changed his mind about gluporfd. He was currently cuddling up with the alien animal as they had bonded over gluporfd's ability to shape shift it seemed he decided to take form of Alfred the cat. He was sleeping peacefully when a something broke. Damian jumped up and instantly grabbed one of Jason's guns loading it. When he reached the living room he fired at an unknown shadow with intent to kill. "Damian stop!" It was Jason and he had two others with him. The light flickered on and Jason Kori and Roy stood obviously frightened. "Where did you learn to shoot?" Roy asked gulping "Mother." was Damian's answer. "Some kind of mother." Roy said. "Why are they here Todd?" Damian asked scowling. "We reside here." Kori answered plainly. "Quick question why are you wearing Jason's clothes are you two..ya know?" Roy asked hinting. "Oh for god sakes Roy he needed a change of clothes and he's 14  what the hell Roy!" Jason shouted  "Sorry this little scene was a bit too cozy." Roy said rubbing the back of his head. "Well no dude just no." "Well how about we all get ready for slumber." Kori suggested. "Yeah well good night guys." Jason said and grabbed Damian and Gluporfd followed. When they reached Jason's room he began to peel off his pants and shirt which Alarmed Damian. "Todd what are you doing?" Damian asked quickly "I sleep in my boxers." Jason responded climbing in to the blanket "Well pleasant dreams Todd." Damian said closing his eyes. "G'night little prince." And they slept unlike Roy and Kori. "Kori Kori!" "GO TO SLEEP HARPER!" Damian screeched and it went silent and he fell asleep once more.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Damian woke up at exactly 5:00 a.m. to find an arm draped around his waist and Jason softly breathing down his neck. Carefully moving the arm he got out of bed and tiptoed out of the room. He began cleaning as he began to think. 'Since I'm no longer his son. I'm no longer Robin.' he thought and he began to walk towards the costume. Picking it up Damian took the utility belt and threw the suit aside searching for the tracker imbedded in it. Finding it damian crushed it in between his fingers and let out a satisfied 'tt'. A yawn was let out behind him and Damian turned to see a naked Roy. "What's up kid?" He asked sitting down on the couch legs spread. "Harper you are indecent!  Find some clothing!" "No can do kiddo its a free country." Roy said calmly Damian pulled a knife out of his utility belt and held it to Roy's throat. "Put some clothes on or I will kill you in the most unimaginable way possible." And lowered the knife lower and lower down his body. "Understand Harper?" Damian asked flashing a wicked smile. "Yes." and Roy scrambled away to his and Kori's room. Creeping back into Jason's room Damian ducked as a vase was thrown at his head Jason was running at him trying to hit him. Punching him Damian noticed a green tint in Jason's eyes and instantly realized. 'The pit.' Grabbing him jason held him down and began to choke him. "Todd stop please!" Damian's voice was raspy due to Jason's tight hold on his throat. Kicking him off Damian pinned him down and tried to calm him down "Todd stop it's me Damian I don't wanna hurt you." Letting out a roar Jason flipped Damian over and picked him up and threw him. Damian hut the door Damian coughed and held up his hands "Jason stop please."  Damian whimpered and the green tint faded. "Oh no Damian what did I do to you." Jason asked running over to him. Going to touch him Damian flinched away from him making Jason feel horrible for what he had done. Damian I'm so sorry i couldn't control myself. Roy and Starfire rushed in Starfire while she was dressed Roy was in fact still nude. Who do I need to shoot Roy asked pointing his bow. "So now you show up I went into a pit rage on the kid!" Jason screeched. "Ouch he good?" Roy asked looking Damian up and down. "I'll be fine Harper work on your timing." Damian said hissing in pain. "I'll go sleep on the couch." Jason declared and began to walk out until Damian grabbed him. "Stay with me?" Damian asked though it wasn't really a question. "Sure little D." Jason answered weakly and they slept in each others arms for the first time in forever at peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason woke up alone. Damian was gone and Jason was going crazy. "Where the hell is he!" Jason asked bursting into the living room. Jason grabbed Roy and held him by the throat. "Shit jaybird he said he needed to run some errands!" Jason calmed down and held his head. 'Since when do I care so much?' Jason thought and went back to his room. 

Damian appeared 2 hours later with items that he wouldn't let anyone else see. "Oooh Jason maybe he brought something for you if you catch my drift." Roy said wiggling his eyebrows. "Get your mind out of the gutter Harper." Jason said slapping Roy in the back of the head. "But why would Roy put his brain in a gutter? They're filthy." Kori asked tilting her head in confusion. It's a figure of speech Star." Roy and Jason said at the same time. A dull chattering sound could be heard and the three went to investigate. Cracking the door open Jason saw Damian sitting at a sewing machine with numerous materials such as Spandex, Latex, and Leather. He was concentrating hard and it looked natural on him. He picked up his handy work and Jason noticed it was a suit. It was black with a symbol that to Jason looked like a blade with blade wings sticking out of it. The blades were red with silver on the edges of them. "Gotham get ready to meet the red blade." Damian muttered but it was loud enough for Jason to hear. 'Red Blade huh well kid let's see how you do.' Jason thought and closed the door planning something for the boy.

'Tonight I an Robin no longer.' Damian thought slipping on the Domino mask. On the floor lay two sheaths each containing an electric red katana. Damian also equipped himself with two handguns and several shuriken along with knives. Looking around Damian climbed out of the window. He was working on busting up a venom dealing in north Gotham. Damian reached the warehouse and noticed 3 guards on every entrance one in each group had a gun. "TT incompetent I swear.' Damian thought and began to make his way towards the one on the roof where all 3 were snipers. He took down the one on the east and scanned his face and a screen appeared. George klitelon wanted for: Rape Damian pulled his knife and slit his throat the man mad a choking noise before dying causing the one on the west to investigate. Damian climbed to a nearby tree and waited for the man to find the body and readied the both of his swords. "Hey Johnny we got a man down over here!" The man screamed and Damian made his move jumping Damian unsheathed his sword and put it straight through the man's chest and threw a shuriken at the other and scanned the one with the sword. Terrance McGregor wanted for: human trafficking "TT scum why am I not surprised. " he muttered and moved to the one with the shuriken. Jonathan for man wanted for: prostitution. Damian was taken aback by this but let the discomfort die down and moved to the south side of the building instantly dropping into the goon with the gun and slashing the others. When he was finished he didn't bother scanning only scowling at the men. "Scum just scum." He muttered. Jason watched and was impressed with Damian's work not only that but Damian himself. 'What if Batman were to see this.' Jason thought as he began to imagine all the reactions.

Damian crept through the air vents as quietly as possible listening for his target he reached it 5 minutes later and there stood Bane Venom flowing and eyes aglow they seemed to be negotiating or the customer was. "We had a deal!" Bane shouted "Yes but circumstances have arisen!" "I don't care 12,000,000,000$ or no venom." The customer narrowed his eyes. "If you will not give us the venom then we'll take it boys!" The man shouted and Damian dropped a smoke bomb. The goons the customer and Bane looked around in confusion. When the smoke cleared Damian stood in the middle of the table with his swords at his sides. "I am your worst fear. I am the one who will leave a trail of crimson from your lifeless bodies to the deep pits of the underworld.  I am the one who will hear your final screams. I am the Red Blade." Most of them were afraid but the ones who weren't were about to be. Flipping off of the table Damian slit the customer's throat and kicked him down before he could do anything else several GCPD officers burst in along with Batman,Batgirl,Red Robin, and Nightwing. "Remember my name." Damian said and dropped another smoke pellet and disappeared. Red hood watched all of this with proudness written all over his face. 'Well done kid Well done.' He thought and continued on to the safehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian's costume also has a hood just clearing that up.


End file.
